shazamfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League Dark (Volume 1) Issue 2
Synopsis "In The Dark: Part Two: Dark Matter" Somewhere, Zatanna rides her motorcycle to a place befouled by dark energies. She is taken aback by the sight of overturned cars and corpses being eaten by giant magical bugs. Instinctively, she knows it is the work of Enchantress. She hears the Enchantress' voice over a crashed car's working radio, threatening her and cursing her for some perceived slight. Zatanna tries to force the witch to reveal herself, but her magic isn't as strong as the Enchantress'. Suddenly, a massive cloud of shadow begins advancing on Zatanna, and she is forced to run. When she realizes that she can't outrun it, she casts a spell of protection on herself. Earlier, Dawn Granger takes a seat in a casual bar, only to be accosted by a handsome young man. She realizes that the man is actually her boyfriend Boston Brand; Deadman. Dawn is confused as to why he felt the need to possess someone, but Boston indicates that his intentions are for something of a physical nature. He hopes that they can have sex while he is in the young man's body. Dawn, on the other hand, is disgusted by the idea of having to have sex with another man even if Boston is possessing him. Her feelings are hurt, but their argument has little time to go on, because the young man's angry wife shows up to reprimand him for hitting on other women. To Dawn's disgust, Boston walks his "wife" home, leaving her behind. Elsewhere, John Constantine gets into a bar fight on purpose, and ends up on his back on the street. Strangely, he is pleased that he was stabbed during the fight. The reason for this is that his scrying technique is amplified by physical pain. Using a bit of Zatanna's hair, he hopes to find out where she is. Deadman returns to Dawn's apartment, promising that nothing happened between him and the woman who yelled at him earlier. Dawn is skeptical, but their argument is cut short again by a knock at the door. Their guest is June Moone, who hopes that Deadman can possess her, and find out if there is someone else inside her. She knows that she was once the host of the Enchantress, but she worries that her freedom will come at a price. Boston possesses June, and finds no trace of anyone else, but he does notice that June has a strange nursery rhyme running through her head constantly, which he finds disconcerting. Still in June's body, he checks on Dawn, apologizing for his behavior earlier, and admitting that it would have been weird. Even so, he heavily insinuates that he'd like to make love to her while in June's body. Naturally, Dawn is disgusted, and drives off, leaving Boston and June alone together. June apologizes for causing problems, and Boston explains that she appears to be free of the witch. Unfortunately, June is aware that the Enchantress will stop at nothing to get her back, which means that Boston Brand is in danger. On the road, Dawn hears the voice of The Enchantress on the radio, and transforms into Dove. In front of her car, she sees a wall of blackness, which the voice describes as an intimation of doom. The voice warns that those she is speaking to brought this doom upon themselves, having taken June Moone away from her. Elsewhere, Zatanna's protective spell has left her sitting in the middle of the road, motionless. A passerby sends for an ambulence, but she doesn't seem to have a pulse, and her skin is cold to the touch. Madame Xanadu watches the proceedings, noting that powerful beings such as Zatanna, Constantine, and Deadman could still be a danger to the Enchantress. Reaching out, she communicates with the Enchantress, encouraging the witch to go on the offensive and destroy those forces who gather against her. Appearances "In The Dark: Part Two: Dark Matter" Individuals *Justice League Dark **Madame Xanadu **Zatanna **John Constantine **Deadman *Dove (Dawn Granger) *June Moone *Enchantress Locations *United States of America **New York City ***Greenwich Village ****Hokus & Pokus Occult Curioso *London Items *M-Vest Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/justice-league-dark-2011/justice-league-dark-2 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_Dark_Vol_1_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/justice-league-dark-in-the-dark-part-two-dark-matter/37-299485/ Justice League Dark (Volume 1) Issue 02